Dramatically Average
Dramatically Average is a upcoming Wiki Channel comedy series. The series was ordered a pilot on June 7, 2014. The series was picked up for a official season on July 14, 2014. And is set for a fall/winter premiere. Overview Brian S. Fosterman was the number one Broadway kid. Play after play, he had continous sucess and great reviews. Until a post by a very popular blogger, claiming he had delibratly hurt another castmate flooded the media. Now he's back somewhere he never thought he would have to go again: Public School. His theatric personalitynor his famous background could get him even through the first day. But luck rises when two best friends, Jessica and Michael, save him from.the dangers of their schools pop squad, and take him under their wing. Now Brian, along with his new friends, tackle the struggles of high school all while trying to save Brian's image. Characters Main Characters *'Stephen Johnson' as'' Brian S. Fosterman'': He was the typical broadway child star intill he was replaced because he was getting too old for the role. He is sweet but loves attention and gets caught up in himself at times. Brian has to learn how to bring his high lifestyle down in order to fit in a regular NYC high school. He is also a little obessesed in Broadway/Theatre gossip to make sure his image is still good *''' Jesse Raynes' as ''Michael "Mike" Dilard: A typical teenage boy. He is street smart than school smart though. He is also a little obivious when it comes to certain things. He also had a crush on his longtime bestfriend, Jessica which he has been holding in on since he met her. Also, which Brian catches on to fairly quick. He helps Brian with the ways of acting like a teenage guy and is the main one who is takes him under his wing. Only Jessica and sometimes Brian call him Michael while everyone else calls him Mike. *' Nicole Martin' as Jessica "Jess" Linderson: A nerdy, sort of tomboyish sort of girl with a girly side that sometimes comes out. She has some typical teenage girl problems but mostly tends to stay away from drama. She is usually hanging out with her longtime best friend Michael who she met when she was the new kid in 2nd grade. Other than of course her family and Michael (and later Brian), nobody knows her actual name and just call her Jess. And she prefers it that way. Recurring Characters *''' Jasmine Byran' as ''Melissa Dilard: The older sister of Michael in the series.She is very girly and is loves being in the latest fashion. Michael & Mike have a love-hate relationship, but more love than hate. She mostly teasing him a bit about him and Jessica's close relationship. She also has a very tight bond with Jess due to her motherly nature. She always there to give her advice & is basically her big sister as well. She is a junior while her brother is a freshman. *''' Mirabelle Styx' as ''Julia Stateman: Took over the school's pop squad (popular squad) as a freshman when her sister graduated, she is the mean girl of the school. She also basically Jess's worst arch-enemy in the series. Juilana has a small crush on Michael and wants to know Brian for his fame. She envys Jess because she sees that Michael has feelings for her & the fact that she gets to hang with Brian irriates her. She does everything in her power to take her down. But deep down she also worried about not being taken seriously by the rest of the squad because she's just a freshman. Minor Recurring Cast *'Trey Cameron' as Jordan: Captain of the the school's chess team, also Melissa's love interest in the series *'Kimberly Parkson' as Sofie: Besties w/ Melissa, She is very entergetic and talks very fast when nervous. She tends to make boys and dance her two most talked about subjects. *'Julia Harkens' as Anya: Waitress at the restaurant, Cookin' City where Michael and Jess love to eat at. She is also on the dance team w/ Melissa and Sophie. She is very nice and clumsy. *'Alexis Thomson' as Cathy: 'Julia's minon so to say. She is mostly with Julia at school. She appears dumb but is secretly super smart. Series Overview Episode Guide 'Season 1 Category:Shows Category:Tatertat's projects Category:Projects